Rainflower
by Aria Br
Summary: ONESHOT—Tidak dijawab. Perempuan itu, sebaliknya malah memeluk lelaki itu. Dia memeluknya erat, seakan lelaki itu akan menghilang begitu saja bila dia melepaskannya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Berakhir begitu mengenaskan baginya./Tahukah kau apa arti Rainflower itu?/'Aku tidak akan pernah...'/JELU! Don't like don't review/RnR?


_Jellal x Lucy AU! Karena nggak ada JELU di fandom Fairy Tail Indonesia, aku buat aja deh~_

_Memang gila banget ._. Aku ada multichapt harus di add, terus ada request multichapt, ada juga collab yang belum diselesein _ Hidup memang gila, ne? _

_Okay, enjoy~_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima _

* * *

Lucy menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Berakhir begitu mengenaskan baginya. Gadis itu berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya seperti biasa, dan melewati kafe di mana perempuan yang telah menjadi temannya dari dulu itu bekerja. Dia menatap pemuda yang berada di samping perempuan itu. Mereka tampak bertengkar.

"Apa maksudmu Jellal!? Bukan berarti aku tidak mau menikahimu, tapi cincinku memang tidak sengaja hilang!" Seru perempuan itu. Dia tampak tidak terima dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh lelaki satunya.

Pemuda yang satu lagi mengepalkan tangannya. "Terus apa maksudmu ke restoran mahal tadi malam, hah?" Tanya Fernandes Jellal, ialah orang yang sedari tadi beradu mulut dengan perempuan itu. Perempuan itu meremas baju _maid_ yang ia pakai. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Perempuan yang dari tadi menonton dari jauh—di luar kafe itu tiba-tiba mendapat kekuatan dari hatinya. Walaupun sedikit. Dia bahkan heran kekuatan apa yang tiba-tiba merasuki dirinya. "Apakah aku—berharap?" Lucy bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Konyol sekali.

Harapannya kandas sewaktu ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, pemuda itu merangkul perempuan yang terisak. Dia melebarkan iris matanya. Tidak menyangka, tentu saja. Dia berharap sedikit, memangnya _bisa _mereka langsung berubah seperti yang dia inginkan? Teruslah berharap, Heartfillia Lucy.

"Erza, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud—" Pemuda itu—Fernandes Jellal mengelus rambut Scarlet Erza. Erza menutup matanya. Dia mengangguk, lalu tersenyum pada Jellal.

"Um, itu tidak apa-apa Jellal. Oh, besok kan foto pra-wedding kita? Kau harus bersiap-siap!" Seru perempuan itu ceria. Erza memainkan rambutnya sendiri karena senang. Kebiasaan aneh perempuan itu.

Jellal yang mendengarnya tertawa. Dia menghisap kopi Cappuchino yang baru ia pesan dari pelayan yang menjadi teman mereka, Ella. "Kau sendiri juga bekerja?" ucapnya.

Erza menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyentuh hidung Jellal. "Jellal, dengarkan aku ya. Aku hanya ingin mencoba seragam ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. _Well_, bekerja juga sih, tapi kan hanya untuk sejam saja. Aku kesini sebagai tamu juga. Aku kan akan pensiun dari pekerjaan _maid _setelah menikah denganmu," Gadis itu melipat tangannya.

Lelaki yang berada di hadapan Erza itu mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, oke. Tidak masalah sih buatku. Kau sudah memilih gaun yang tepat, kan?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Gadis itu yang mendengarnya melebarkan iris matanya. "Fernandes Jellal! Kau itu tuli, buta tau apa!?" Bentaknya kesal, tapi dalam volume suara kecil. Lagian kafe itu sepi—pertengkaran mereka yang sempat memanas tidak terlalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang, karena yang dengar hanya Mirajane, salah satu pelayan dan Kinana, si kasir muda. Kafe Fairy Tail memang tidak terlalu ramai pagi-pagi begini. Sayangnya pasangan muda itu datang pagi-pagi untuk mendiskusikan itu.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya. "Tenang tenang Erza, kau itu kenapa?"

"Jadi kau tidak memperhatikan!?"

"Memperhatikan ap—"

"Jellal kau brengsek," umpat Erza yang masih bisa didengar Jellal. Jellal menjewer telinga perempuan itu. Dia meringis kesakitan. "Aw Jellal! Apa maksudnya itu?"

Jellal menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa kau mengumpatku hah?"

Erza cemberut. "Salah kau! Kan sudah kubilang, _kau yang ikut saat kita memilih gaun dan jas pengantin! _Kau bodoh! Padahal pas aku memilihnya, kau bilang _'Ya, bagus,' _dan sejenisnya! Huh! Ketahuan kau tidak memperhatikan!" Seru Erza sengit. Dia sampai memukul meja cokelat kafe itu sedikit.

"H-He? Benarkah?" Jellal tampak tidak percaya.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ya! Benar!" Jawabnya panas. Dia tidak terima kenapa Jellal sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya waktu itu. Rasanya ingin juga dia menonjok calon suaminya itu.

"Sudahlah, kau itu bak cacing kepanasan saja," kata Jellal santai. Dia meneguk kopinya lagi yang terkuras lebih dari tiga perempatnya.

"Apa kat—"

Jellal menyentuh bibir perempuan itu dengan bibirnya. Iris mata perempuan itu melebar—sedangkan Jellal sudah menutup matanya. Kemudian dia menutup matanya, membalas ciuman si lelaki.

Tidak.

Lucy tidak sanggup melihatnya. Dia yang dari tadi berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan kafe itu kemudian berjalan melewati toko itu. Hatinya sakit. Tidak seperti yang orang-orang bayangkan, hatinya benar-benar sakit.

Dari dulu ia telah menyukai Jellal.

_Jellal_

_"Jellal-kun!"_

_Pemuda itu berbalik. "Aku… Maafkan aku."_

_Tidak dijawab. Perempuan itu, sebaliknya malah memeluk lelaki itu. Dia memeluknya erat, seakan lelaki itu akan menghilang begitu saja bila dia melepaskannya. "Jellal-kun… aku akan melindungi Jellal-kun… Walaupun itu berarti aku akan kehilanganmu…"_

_Iris mata pemuda itu melebar. Selama ini dia tidak peduli pada perempuan tapi perempuan yang kini ada di depannya peduli sama sekali. Apakah dia menghindari perempuan ini karena takut?_

_Takut perempuan ini akan menghilang…_

_"Karena Jellal-ku—"_

_Terlambat._

_"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" Erza tersenyum kepada Jellal._

Pemuda itu menyapanya. "Ah Lucy! Apa kabarmu?" Tanya lelak itu. Perempuan berambut merah yang tadi Lucy sebutkan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baik," jawab Lucy standar.

Perempuan itu berkacak pinggang. "_Mou Lucy! Dasar," _perempuan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kesal. Dia tampaknya kesal sekali, karena calon suaminya yang berada di sampingnya juga membuatnya kesal.

Jellal menatap Lucy. "Kau datang kan?"

Lucy membuang mukanya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jellal. Tapi pandangan Erza mau tidak mau membuatnya menjawab. "Kemana?" Tanyanya bodoh.

Pemuda berambut biru itu menyipitkan matanya sedikit. "Pernikahan kami," katanya ringan. Seperti ada seribu jarum menusuk jantungnya seketika itu juga.

Perempuan bermarga Heartfilia itu susah payah menelan ludah. "Hn,"

"Lucy akan datang ke pernikahan kita!" Seru Erza senang. . Jellal yang melihatnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kemudian menepuk kepala Erza. Pemuda itu tidak menyadari ekspresi terluka di wajah Lucy.

Lucy menaruh figura foto dengan Erza tersenyum lebar di dalamnya. Dia ini bodoh. Kenapa dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sudah jelas milik Erza Scarlet.

kulkas yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari ranjangnya. Dia menunduk untuk melihat isi kulkas kecil itu. Kosong. Padahal dia ingin sekali minum kopi susu.

_"Ano ne Jellal-kun. Aku baru belajar bagaimana cara membuat kopi susu lho! Eh kopi cokelat atau susu ya namanya?"_

_"Bodoh. Siapa yang mau mencicipi kopi tidak enak buatanmu?" Tanya Jellal dengan seringaian. Lucy cemberut._

_Dia memukul lengan Jellal pelan. "Jellal-kun bego! Hmph. Yasudah kuminum sendiri," ujarnya lalu mengeluarkan gelas yang kosong, susu, cokelat dan bubuk kopi. Dia tampak sibuk membuat kopi-cokelat-susu itu, sampai tidak sadar lelaki itu memperhatikannya._

_"Jadi!" Serunya riang. "_Se-no! _Minu—EEH?" _

_Jellal telah merebut kopi susu itu dan meneguknya. Dia menurunkan mug itu, kemudian mengelap bibirnya dengan lengannya. "Tidak buruk," komentarnya._

Perempuan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengingat kejadian yang sama sekali tidak ingin dia ingat? Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena itu. Kemudian dengan helaan napas dia mengambil kunci yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lemari. Dia memasukkan kunci itu kedalam lubang kunci dan keluar.

Suasana yang tidak begitu buruk. Magnolia di malam hari begitu menentramkan. Kemudian Lucy menghela napas, memasuki toko bunga. Dia ingin memberikan bunga itu pada Jellal saat pernikahannya.

"Selamat datang," ucap Lisanna. "Anda ingin bunga? Untuk apa?"

Lucy tersenyum terpaksa. "Erm… bunga _rainflower."_

Lisanna mengambil bunga itu dengan cepat. Dia bingung. "Besok pernikahannya Jellal dan Erza, bukan? Kenapa membeli—"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Lucy keluar dengan menggenggam bunga itu.

_"Seorang perempuan bernama Lucy Heartfilia (20) Tertabrak mobil sedan terkenal milik keluarga Fernandes. Korban tewas seketika di tempat. Dia menggenggam bunga _Rainflower, _diperkirakan keluar dari apartemennya jam tujuh malam untuk membeli bunga. Korban segera dievakuasi, tapi dia meninggal di tempat itu juga. Penabrak, Fernandes Jellal juga tewas di tempat karena benturan yang keras. Para korban akan dimakamkan esok paginya."_

Tahukah apa artinya _Rainflower _dalam bahasa bunga?

_Aku tidak akan melupakanmu._

Tapi bunga itu—perasaan itu tidak pernah tersampaikan. Tentu saja—Lucy bisa menyampaikannya ... di sana.

* * *

_Kok jadi main bunga-bungaan dan kebanyakan scene Jerza? Nggak kerasa angst-nya TT^TT~ _

_Weleh-weleh, maafkan saya~_

_Read and Review?_

_Don't like don't read don't reveiw!_


End file.
